


Moving

by BisexualHannibalLecter



Series: Hannibal Bingo Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/BisexualHannibalLecter
Summary: Will and Abigail have a Zoom call with Hannibal while they work on packing things up so they can move to Florence.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Bingo Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936564
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154
Collections: Hannibal Bingo





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little domestic fic I thought up, partly inspired by "iPad Mikkelsen" from the Hannibal Nerdist Zoom interview
> 
> Fills the square "iPad" on my Hannibal Bingo card

Abigail pulls her laptop out of her backpack, ignoring the dogs circling her feet as she sets it on the kitchen table. She moves a few things to make room, the act of moving having left the house in disarray. Somehow it was more of a mess than before.

“Dad!” she shouts through the house.

A shout from upstairs replies, “Yeah?”

“Text dad! I’m setting up the Zoom call!”

“Okay!” There’s a thump, and then another.

Abigail laughs to herself. Will was probably trying to text and walk at the same time again. She’d already told him that was a bad idea, especially in a messy house with seven dogs during a moving process.

She sits at the table and opens her laptop, setting up Zoom call and emailing her other father the link just as she hears someone coming down the stairs.

“He said he’d be on in a minute, he’s making tea,” Will says, pressing a kiss to the top of Abigail’s head before taking a seat next to her.

“Of course he is. He’ll never admit his caffeine dependence,” Abigail replies.

Will laughs. “Don’t say that too loudly or he’ll correct you.”

“He’s in Florence, dad.”

“If he can smell stomach cancer, he can hear you talking shit.”

Abigail laughs so hard she doesn’t even realize that Hannibal has now joined the call.

“What are the two of you talking about?” Hannibal asks.

Abigail straightens up, wiping stray tears from her eyes. “How much did you hear?”

Hannibal hums and takes a sip of tea. “Something about cancer, and then Will’s rather crude choice of language.”

“Sorry, honey,” Will says, not looking sorry at all.

Hannibal takes a seat, and Abigail realizes the camera has been moving with him.

“Are you using the iPad?” she asks. She glances to the corner of the screen and sees something, but she bites her tongue.

Hannibal nods as he sets the device on the coffee table in front of him, along with his tea. “I have been so busy getting everything in order that I have yet to even unpack my laptop. Speaking of, are the two of you finished packing?”

Abigail and Will share a glance. “Yes…” they say, even as half empty boxes and strew objects are visible in the background.

Hannibal rolls his eyes. “What am I going to do with the two of you?” he asks fondly.

Will shrugs. “Love us unconditionally,” he suggests.

“I’ll have to think about that,” Hannibal responds, taking another sip of his tea.

Will opens his mouth to continue the banter, but Abigail interrupts him, clearing her throat. Will looks at her quizzically before the realization dawns on him and he nods, encouraging her to speak.

Hannibal looks between the two of them during the silent exchange, a bit confused and apprehensive. “Is everything alright?” he asks.

Abigail turns to him and nods. “Yeah, it’s just…”The corner of her mouth ticks up. “I’ve got news about that school in Florence you told me to apply to.”

“Oh,” Hannibal says, suddenly looking apologetic. “Darling, if you did not get accepted, I’m sorry. I should not have pushed you so hard—”

“No, no,” Abigail says, grinning. “I got in!”

Hannibal’s eyes widen and he smiles. “Abigail, that’s wonderful,” he says. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I was really nervous,” Abigail admits. “Especially when it got closer to when they were supposed to let applicants know if they made it in or not, but I got my letter two days ago. I wanted to wait until we could video call to tell you.”

Hannibal’s smile widens. “I’m so happy for you, Abigail. I can’t wait for the two of you to get here.” The look in his eyes softens. “It’s been so lonely these past couple of weeks.”

Will’s heart clenches painfully and he twists the ring on his finger. “I know. Just one more week,” Will says. “And then we’ll all be together.”

Abigail laces her fingers with Will’s. “We’ll be there before you know it, dad.”

“I do hope so,” Hannibal says.

The conversation continues, each of them swapping news and stories about how life has been since the moving process has started, how much junk they’ve found during the past two weeks, and how much they’ve missed each other. After little more than an hour, the sun behind Hannibal begins to set.

“I am afraid I must leave now, my loves,” Hannibal says. “I am having the neighbors for dinner tonight, and I do not want to keep them waiting.”

“You’re having them as guests, right?” Abigail asks.

Hannibal laughs. “Just as guests, I promise. No one has seen my dinner plate since I arrived.”

“Waiting for us?” Will asks.

“I would never start a proper dinner without my family,” he replies.

Will’s eyes shine at that, and his hand squeezes around Abigail’s. “Well help you with those preparations when we get there. Goodbye, Hannibal.”

“Goodbye, Will. Goodbye, Abigail.” He waves to them through the screen, then hits the end call button.

Abigail waves goodbye until Hannibal cuts the call. She bites her lip to keep herself from dissolving into a fit of giggles. “Did you see it?” she asks.

Will, biting the inside of his cheek, asks, “His name?”

Abigail bursts out laughing. “It was still iPad!”

Will laughs along with her. “I know!” When he calms down he asks, “Should we tell him?”

Abigail shakes her head. “Absolutely not. Just let him figure it out on his own.”

“Good luck with that,” Will says.

Abigail laughs again. “He’s going to find out and realize we didn’t correct him and we’ll be the next meal on the table.”

“Nah,” Will says, ruffling Abigail’s hair as he gets up. “He’ll just whine about it, sulk for a couple days, the usual.” 

“You’re right,” Abigail replies. She stands up and stretches, then closes her laptop. “Back to work?” she asks, looking at the mess of boxes.

Will nods. “Back to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @bisexywill on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
> @bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
> @bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
> @baby mongoose#6953 on Discord


End file.
